Powstanie
Plik:Powstanie.jpg Autor --Aritika władca Guratti 18:35, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) O opowiadaniu Opowiada one o dziejach plemienia magmy od rozpadu do wybudowania Guratti. Część 1 Pare lat po rospadzie gdy roślinnoś ginie: -Uwaga,idą na nas-Kirsi -Uciekajmy-Arittika -Nie damy rady są za blisko-Kirsi -Ja, Kirsi, Monki, Lionek opuźnimy pościg a wy uciekajcie-Aritika -Dzięki -Agori -Okej,jesteście gotowi,Atak-Arittkia -Uciekajcie z naszej dżungli bo czeka was zagłada-Niebieski Glatorianin -Nigdy,to nasza ziemia-Aritika,moaną tak mocno mieczem ,że aż rozcią miecz wroga,przewage mieli wrogowie więc zagłada była pewna,ale jednak dróżyna Aritaki wygrywała,ale nie na długo -Przegramy,coraz mocniej nanas nacierają-krzykną Lion uchylając się od miecza,po czym wykożystał brac broni przeciwnika i przeżucił go nad sobą. -Okej,uciekamy nic już nie wskuramy-odparł Aritkia niszcząc wrogów,nagle czterech glatorianów zaczeło uciekać,owoc thornax wywalił Liona ale nikt niezdążył zareagować ostrze rzucone przez napastnika było szybsze i nikt z przyjaciół niemógł go zniszczyć.Nagle jakaś postać rzuciła się na Liona i miecz ją przebił -Panie...-Aritika -Żegnaj wierny sługo ale tam stoji moja córka, masz jej pilnować jak oka w głowie bo inaczej dołączycie domnie do zaświatów-Odpowaidział pan chrypiałym głosem,z oka Aritaki poleciała łza,nagle zacisną je mocno... -Bierz Mikę i uciekamy-krzykną Lion wyłażący spod trupa -Ty ją zabierz-Warkną Aritika,chwytając swój miecz podbiegł do mordercy i odcią mu łep.Mika płakała,ale Lion ją uspokajął -Szybciej,bo skonczymy jak karma dla padlinożerców- krzykną Aritika. Naprawdę bardzo mało dzieliło ich od śmierci, ale cudem udało im się uciec. -Tu przenocujemy,choć wszystkie rośliny obumarły, to może znajdziemy coś do picia i jedzennia.-wykaszlał Aritika po długim i męczącym biegu. -Jak, jesteśmy zmęczeni, spragnieni,i ...głodni, to jest sama pustynia i piach,tony roskładających się roślin.-Wykrzyczał Kirsi,przesypując piasek z drobinami dawnych lasów w ręce. -Myślę ,że trzeba wyprać nowego przywódce-wrzasną wstając Monki-Ten jest do niczego nawet miejsca do odpoczynku nie znajdzię-pochwili dodając. Aritika wzią zwój miecz i wstał,ciągle patrzył w oczy wrogowi.Monki szybko słapał włucznię i zatakował Aritike. -Ty beszczelny durniu!Prześciebię zginiemy!-wykrzyczał puki mógł Monki, Aritika jesnym susłem powalił Monkiego i staną na nim trzymając nogą jego rękę i miecz przyłożył do gardła wroga. -Jeżeli jesteś wtyką zginiesz ale jeżeli nie to błagaj o zitość-wykrzyczał z całych sił Aritika. -Chłopaki przestańcie i patrzcie co pędzi na nas- krzyknęła głośno Mika.Obaj spojrzeli na wshód i zobaczyli jakieś zwierze z ogonem.Dla Liona odlazła ubzia i wyłupiły się oczy z brzydoty napastnika. -Ja się tym zajme-powiedział Aritika przygotowując miecz i tarczę,ale zanim zdąrzył zrobić krok to smierdzące zwierze leżało na Aritice -Złaź ty...ty...smrodasię-wyszeptał Aritika przubując zrzucić z siebię bestje,naglę włucznia bestji odbiła miecz Aritiki i glatorian był bezbronny,gdy uświadomił sobię ,że to koniec bo ogon bestji prawie co mu się niewbił w głowę...naglę ostrze Miki przebił ogon Voroxa i zmusił go do ucieczki.Glatorian odwrucił się, wstał,zmarszczył brwi i chciał coś powiedzieć ale przerwała mu Mika. -Nie dziękuj,jakbym była na twojim miejscu zrobił byś to samo-Odpowiedziała podnosząc swój miecz.Reszta drużyny opuściła szczęki i wyłupiła gały. -Co to było?-spytał się Aritika przechodząc koło Miki. -Niewiem,ale coś silnego.To to zwierzę?-Spytała ztanowczym głosem spoglądając na Aritike. -Dobra,nieważne tu przenocujemy, dokładnie tam za krzakami.-odpowiedział Aritika Następnego dnia -Ziewwwwwww.Co za zimna noc-powiedział Kirsi, otrząsając się z zimna -Rzeczywiście ale to nieważne bo musimy już ruszać.Pospakowanu się,drużyna ruszyła -Hej,kto tam leży?-spytał Lion.Obaj przebiegli zaspę i dotarli do ciała. -Zabili go?To jeden z naszych.-Odparł Aritika -Znam go to jeden z naszych-odparł Kirsi -Niewiem kto to zrobił ale to jeden jeżeli go zabili to co zresztą i ...-Niedokończył zdania Aritika zobaczył ,że ktoś biegnię w ich stronę Część 2 Glatorianie stali nad ciałem martwego glatoriana i nagle zobaczyli ,że ktoś biegnie w ich kierunku.Aritika naszykował bronię i uważnie przyglądał się postaci,była ona srebra,miała ona miecz i miotacz nie podobny do miotacza Thornax. -Uff,nareście cywilizacja.-Tajemnicza postać zblirzyła się do Aritiki,miał on chrypliwy głos. -Widzę,że też jesteścię sami, zdla od cywilizacji. A ten zerdzewiły Glatorian to masz wódz,ja mogę nim zostać za przepraszeniem suń się rdzewiakó.-Wykrzyczał ze smiechem Zixer.Aritika zasisną pięść prubując przyłorzyć natrętowi ale wiedział ,że to pogorszy sprawę. -Jeżeli mam ci oddać grópę,dla kogoś nieznanego mósisz mnię zabić!-odpowiedział Aritika patrząc na swój miecz.Zixer popatrzał z uśmiechem na wroga zmarszczając brwi. -Widzę ,że jesteś trochę zdenerwowany,kto cię tak denerwóję?-zapytał potrzymójąc nerwową atmoswerę. -TY!-krzykną Aritika niespuszczając z oczu natręta -Spokuj,chłopaki nie chcemy tu walk i zmiany lidera on nim będzie i koniec.Czego chcesz przybyszu,Zixer?-Miki uspokojiła dwóch urzerających się ze sobą glatorianów. -Chcę zwami mieszkać,być w waszej grupię.KIedyś za to ,że mam magiczną moc chcieli mnię upichcić i powiesić.Jednak uciekałem, a wy niechcecię mnie zabić-odpowiedział łagodnym i miłym głosem Zixer nie takimm jak kłucił się z Aritiką. -Dobra, ale obiecaj ,że nas nie sprzedasz i niebędziesz z nami się drarznił.-Odparła Miki. -Stoji, ja niebędę się zwami urzerał a wy mnię nie poćwiartkujecię-odpowiedział Zixer -Tak,potrzebny nam dobry glatorian.Nas jest 5 plus ty to 6,wciąż zamało glatorianów do obrony wioski,a Agori powinno być jakieś 60 ale niewiadomo czy jeszcze ,żyją. -Odpowiedział spokojnjnie Aritika. -Jak się nazywacię?-spytał Zixer -Jestem Aritika,to Miki,Kirsi,Lion,Monki. Za górami. Tam jest nasza dróżyna Glatorianów,jak chcecie znami mieszkać to pytajcię się tego z mieczem,ma na imię Aritika-odparł Agori -Ok,zaprowadźimy was tam i będziemy z wami mieszkać i pomorzemy wam w budowię wioski za to ,że staniemy się częścią plemienia.-Odparł Kredo -Hey,Aritika,Kirsi, i ty tam szary glacie,jesteśmy.-wykrzyczał Agori. -Jest znami trzech glatorianów Kredo,Kristal,Mistral i 6 agori.-wykrzyczał następny Agori -Witaj bracię,jestem Kredo-powiedział Kredo podając rękę Aritice. -Ja Aritika,to reszta mojego zespołu-odpowiedział Aritika wyrywając rękę z uścisku Kreda. -Mamy,za dużą grupę taką grupą tródno będzie podróżować więc musimy załorzyć gdzieś miasto.-wtrącił się Kirsi -Okej,już zabieram się do roboty-wywrzeszczał Zixer. -Nie tu człowieku,chcesz zginąć?Tu niema takiej morzliwości,zero materiału,wody pitnej,i blisko wroga.-Odpowiedział Lion. -Myślę ,że powinniśmy jeszcze trochę przejść.Miasto zbudujemy koło oazy,aby był dostęp do wody i porzywienia.Jesteśmy jedyni któży rozwiną cywilizację za Czarnymi szczytami!Mósimy wymyśleć system socjalny!Zbudować miasto z areną,zamkiem,i takimi tam.Musimy mieć materiały! Bo bez tego niezbudujemy miasta -odezwał się Aritika. -Ja mam moc zmieniania wszystkiego w metal i takie tam.Moge też leczyś,i zajmować się robieniem materiałów z piasku.-odezwał się Zixer celując bronią w kamień.Po chwili z miecza wystrzelił promień i z kamienia ztała się bryła żelaza. -Wow-krzykneli wszyscy. -Mógłbyś zajmować się też robieniem materiałów na broń.-powiedział Aritika podnosząc bryłe żelaza i podrzucając ją. -Albo.-Zixer zachichotał cicho i wzią do ręki miecz,reszta oddziału niewidziała tego.Ale Aritika zobaczył jak Zixer przemalowóje mu zbroje na różowo i na masce domalowóje wąsy zamienia mu broń na plastkiowy mieczek.To wszystko działo się tak szybko ,że Aritika nie zdążył zareagować,po chwili jego kolor zmienił się na różowy a ręce były fioletowe.Aritika zacisną oczy i obudził go chichoczek Zixera,Aritika spojżał na siebię i znów był narmalny. -Co to było?-spytał się Aritika -Iluzja,ot co.-zachichotał Zixer -Co tak stojicię,już musimy ruszać-odpowiedziała Mika.Aritika spojżał na Zixera,i zacisną oczy. -Chcesz jeszczę?-spytał Zixer -Nie to koniec na dziś,ale następnym razem uwarzaj moge nie zapomnieć ,że to iluzja i zabić ciebię-Aritika powiedział ze wściekłością przykładając miecz do gardła Zixera -Powinniszmy ruszać.-odparł Zixer.Oba postacie poszzły w strone grópy.I zaczeli długi i męczący chód. -Aritika,gdzie założymy miasto moji ludzię są już wyczerpani,brakiem wody i upałem?-Odparł Kredo unosząc miecz do góry i zasłaniając pronmienie słońca. -Powinniśmy już gdzieś założyć miasto bo długo nie pożyjemy-odpowiedział Aritika -Może powinnyśmy założyć miasto tutaj i będziemy nosili wiadra wody do wioski?-spytała Kristal -Ja też tak myślę.-odpowiedział Mistral. -Nie!Nie możemy narażać naszych ludzi,mogą spotkać te śmierdzące bestje kolou waszego.I jeszcze inne drapieżniki.Miasto zbudujemy przy oazie!-odpowiedział rozważnie Aritika. -To Voroxy! Nasi bracia tylko ,że trochę eeee...yyyyyyyy...oooooooooooooooo...uuuuuuuuuuu...,że tak powiem zdziczeli.-Odpowiedziała Kristal -Pochodziliścię z ich rodu?-spytała Miki -Tak-oznajmiła Kristal. -Uwaga!Atakują nas yyyy...jak im tam?-krzykną Aritika łapiąc tarczę i zrzucając śpiwór z prowiantem. -Voroxyyyyyyyyyyyyy!-krzykną Kredo równiesz zrzucając bagaż.Bestje rzuciły się na wędrowców. -Agori na tył-Krzykną Zixer-Ughht-Vorox skoczył na Zixera i glatorian się przewrócił-Pora na arcydzieło!-wykrzyczał Zixer znieniając Voroxa w posąg. -Uważaj!Aritika!-niespodziewanie krzykną Zixer.Oko Aritiki zauważyło włucznie lecącą w strone glatoriana.Ten obrcił się i uchronił się pod tarczą. -Dzięki!-wykrzyczał Aritika wbijając miecz w ciało bestji.Zixer niezauważył ostrza thornax które leciao w jego stronę. -Czas na mnię-powiedział w myśli Aritika i wyskoczył przed Zixera zbijając owoc. -Dzięki!-odpowiedział Zixer.Kristal i MIki broniły Agori a Monki,Kirsi,Lion,Mistral pomagali trzem wodzom Zixerowi,Aritice,Kredo -Hey,przegramy jest ich miliony!-wykrzyczał Kredo. -Racja!-wszyscy glatorianie oprócz Aritiki i Zixera się zgodzili. -Noto chupś-odparł Zixer strzelając z miotacza bryłą srebra która zmieniła się w kwas.I wybuchła niszcząc niektóre Voroxy.A inne uciekły -No brawo-odpowiedział Aritkia i Kredo. -No nieźle.-odpowiedział Kirsi -Wow,ale dałeś im wycisk.-odpowiedział Lion -Puuufff-jeden z Agori upadł.Wszyscy się odwrucili. Część 3 -Jest osłabiony,długo nic niejadł i nie pił!-odezwała się Kristal-Jeżeli nie dostanie prowiantu już nie dożyje następnego dnia! -Aritika nie chciał pozwolić na śmierć agori ale niemiał innego wyjścia,bo nie mieli już prowiantu-Nie, musimy się udać po pożywienię,my też już ledwo stojimy a agori już niewytrzymóją!Niemoge na to pozwolić!-odparł Aritika potsząc na swój miecz,-Niemogę! -On ma rację moji ludzie też ledwo stoją a Zixer niema mocy zmieniania w pożywienię!-odparł Kredo -Trzeba też sprawdzić czy nikt nie został ujemnie naładowany mocą wybuchu!-wtrącił się Zixer -I czy nikt nie jest ranny!-odparł Mistral -Hey,kto tam idzię?-odparł Gadjet,jakaś postać o czarnym pancerzu zbliżała się do grupy.Aritika wzią miecz i tarczę i wyskoczył przed grupę. -Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?Mów bo zginiesz!-odparł Aritika -Jestem Tryna,przyniosłem dla was trochę jedzenia bo widzę ,że jesteścię głodni.-zawołał Tryna-zostałem wyżucony z plemienia bo wstawiałem się za was bo mieliście być zabici ale wstawiłem się za was i teraz skończę jak trup.Więc chciałem wam zrobić dobry uczynek i mieć czystę sumienię -Dzięki za pomoc ale nie ufamy ci więc namyślę się czy możesz zostać u nas w plemieniu.-oznajmił Aritika biorąc od Tryny jedzenie i rzucił je dla Miki która natomiast wszystkim rozdała.Aritika podszedł do Zixera,Kredo i Kirsi. -Kto jest za tym aby on został?-spytał Aritika -Ja jestem za tym aby ostał-odparł Kirsi -Ja też-odparł Kredo,Aritika spojrzał na Zixera który namyślając się powiedział -Zostaję,nieznamy go ale ma dobre sercę bo nam pomógł,uratował nasprzed smiercią głodową. -Masz rację Zixer,on naprawdę jest dobry-odpowiedział Aritika-Tryna po głosowaniu wychodzi ,że... zostajesz!-krzykną Aritika,Tryna uśmiechną się jakby był zadowolony,glatorianie poszli coś zjeść a Tryna stał i szeptał: -Udało się, nie zginę ale moji bracia zatakują nas a ja będę bronił nowych przyjaciół-powiedział Tryna patrząc na swoją maczógę. Noc była zimna,wszyscy dygotali z zimna.Naglę powiał wiatr silniejszy niż jaki kolwiek Aritika widział w życiu. Ogień zgasł.Obak namiotów pojawił się dziwny Glatorian!Namioty były w krzakach,więc on ich nie wydział a oni go tak.Aritika obódził Zixera,który leżał na drugim końcu namiotu. -Cicho-powiediał Aritika,nieodrywawszy oczy od przybysza! -Kto to może być-powiedział Zixer smiertelnie cichym głosem. -Ktoś nie nasz,on jest o wielę większy i silniejszy od nas!-odpowiedzaiał czerwony glatorian. -Hmmmmm...-zmróżył oczy Zixer -Obudź Kredo!-wyszeptał Aritika -Już się robi!-Zixer wylazł z namiotu i szybko dobiegł do namiotu gdzie spał Kredo i Minstral,obudził Kredo i powiedział mu aby pposzedł z nim i nic niemówił. -Co?-spytał się Kredo cichym głosem. -To!-pokazał Aritika przez szparę o dołu. -yyyyyyyyy.To jakiś tytan!-powiedział Kredo -Racja,ale jak go pokonać,on czegoś tu szuka!-odpowiedział Aritika. -fuuuuuffffffffff-owoc thornak trafił w namiot w którym spał Minstral.Po namiocie został tylko sztrzępy! -Nie!Gdybym go nie obudził nie zginą by!-cicho odparł Zixer -Trudno,idz wszystkich wyprowadzić z namiotów,,aby inni nie zzgineli!My wrócimy później!-powiedział Kredo zaciskając oczy,po stracie kompana. -Miki powiedziała ,że ich ukryję i wróci z Kirsi i Kristal a reszta będzie pilnować Agori!.-powiedział zdyszany Zixer. -fuuuuuuuuuuuuufffffffffffffff-następny owoc trafił w namiot. -Ufff.Nikogo tam nie było-odpowiedział Aritika. -Uwaga!Uciekajcię!Leci w naszą stronę!-krzykną Kredo.Szybko uciekli,z namiotu,patrząc jak zostaję rozerwany przez wybuchowy owoc! -Już jesteśmy,Kristal została bronić Agori!-powiedział Kirsi -Hmmm...ten tytan nas szuka!-powiedziała Mika -fuuuuuuuuuuuufffffffffffff-Następny owoc wyleciał z miotacza i zdawało się ,że jest już nad glatorianami! -Nieuciekniemy!-krzykną Kredo .Owoc był w odległośći 20 cm od grópy,śmierć była pewna,tytan wystrzelił po chwili sześć następnych naboji.Pare sekund i zginą.Zixer zacisną oczy.Naboje były w odległości 12 cm. Aritika uchwicił tarczę i nakrył głowę po czym kucną. -fuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffffffffffffffffffffff-nabuj udeżył koło Kredo który odleciał na kilka metrów po czym stracił przytomność.Następny koło Kirsiego który odleciał w krzaki.Następny udeżył w tarczę Aritiki,po czym glatorian wypuścił tarczę i oderwał miotaczem Zixera który odleciał po następnym udeżeniu.Miki uchwyciła tarczę Aritiki i broniła się od owoców.Naszczęście żaden w nią nie trafił. -Hahaha,no proszę kogo my tu mamy!-powiedział tytan. -Miki,biegnj do Agori i powiedz aby uciekali!-krzykną Aritika. -hmmmm...ty nie oberwałeś czerwoniusiu!-odpowiedzał tytan -Nie!-Aritika krzykną.Wstał podniusł tarczę i miecz.Tytan skierował wyrzutnię w Aritike i wystrzelił. -fuffffffffffffffffff-nabuj wyleciał w stronę Aritiki-Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh-nabój udeżył koło Aritiki odpychając go po czym Aritika stracił przytomność. -Ha!Mam was!Teraz zdobęze nagrodę!-krzyną tytan. Część 4 Podróż mijała ostro,i bardzo długo a nadodatek niewygodnie i sórowo.Światło dzienne zaczęły się wyjawjać za widokręgó widniejącym daleka na zaspach.Wszędzie było cich.Ogromne drzewa i krzewy,jeziora-to wszystko...znikło.Upał się wzmagał,słońce było już dokładnie na niebie,po samym środku.Aritika leżał w klatce z Zixerem,Kirsi był razem w klatce z Kredo,a Ministral... wiem szkoda mówić on nieżyje. Tu był już koniec życia,opowieści czterech glatorianów którzy zginą i jeden naprawde ważny już był martwy. Tytan ubrany był w palto z kaptórem,i nic niebyło widać jakiego koloró ma pancerz.Tytan zacisną zęby,i popatrzył na swoją piękną wyszlifowaną ogromną broń i chciał ją chwycić ale powstrzymał się.Po paru godzinach spikit ciągnący wóz przestał biec.Aritika zacisnał pięść,i wyszcze zęby z bólu,popatrzył na położenie,wszyscy byli nieprzytomni a mu było nudnno więc zapytal się tytana -Dąkąd nas wieziesz??-spytał oczekując natychmiastowej odpowiedzi Aritika -Daleko!Ty niepowinneść otym wiedzieć!Weź przykład z przyjaciół którzy nawet nieotworzą dęby aby z tobą pogadać!Ja niemosze z nikim gadać taki jestem a ty?-buchną śmiechem tytan. -Jakbym był wolny i niał broń pożałował byś!-krzykną Aritika -A ja bym cię ćwigną korbaczem ,że być wogóle nieprzeżył!-krzykną tytan,Aritika sztórchną Zixera który poczym się budzi. -To prawda ,że zostaliśmy porwani?Zabije gościa magią!-powiedział zbudzony Zixer który tażcierpiał z bólu.Nagle gdy próbował zabić magią tytana zauwarzył ,że niema jej i ,że ktoś mu ją ukradł. -tak!!!!!!!Niezabijesz bo te kraty chłonią magię,czyli wszystko co zrobisz pochłoną kraty.-odrzekł Aritika -Prrrryyyyyyy-krzykną tytan zciągając lejce.-Odpoczynek mamy południe-krzykną zaciskając palce ku rącce korbacza,popatrzył na miotacz i na długi miecz i uśmiechną się.-Który zwas chce wyjść?-spytał tytan. -Ja i tak mnie popramiętasz!-krzykną Zixer -Nie,on jest głupi!I tak mósimy wszyscy wyjść jeżeli mamy dojechać żywi-krzykną Kredo -Brawo mistrzu!!!!-odparł tytan,i popatrzył na korbacz i spytał się Kredo. -Wiesz co to jest???????-tytan podszedł do Kredo. -Bicz ale czegoś takiego tylko Sahmad używa a ta to niewiem!-powiedział Kredo -Korbacz!Korbacz!-krzykną Aritika -Milcz!!!! Okazałeś się zbut głupi by zemną rozmawiać-krzyną tytan i walną w klatką korbaczem. -Wiesz ,że to jest okropny bicz,może nawet oddzielić na połuwki najgróbszy pancerza więc co zrobi z wami bez pancerzów które zdjąłem?-spytał tytan uwalniając glatorian oprócz Zixera który niezdążył wyleść -Nie ty nie-uśmiechną się tytan. -Teraz albo nigdy-krzykną Kredo i skoczył na tytana poczym go przewrócił.Ale tytan był śilniejszy i odepchną go. -Ty chcesz mnie zabić!!!-krzyną tytan poczym walną z całej siły Kredo korbaczem.Kredo wrzasną i upadł na ziemię,a podnim było widać jak spływa krew.Aritiak rzucił się do pomocy Kredo który był ranny.Podniusł go i wsadził do klatki aby nie zakaźił się piaskiem! -Kto ci pozwolił to zrobić!-krzykną tytan i uderzył korbaczem Aritike.Kirsi miał do wyboru zostać tu lub pomóc. -Ty skubańcu!!!!-krzykną i w miig wylądował na tytanie który sięgną po korbacza i zwalił go z siebie po czym udeżył go korbaczem. Aritika dostał lżej więc dał rady utrzymać a Kredo tak mocno ,że był o krok od śmierci.Aritkia zacisną oczy i zęby z bólu jaki korbacz wywołuję. Kirsi leżał w piasku powoli czogając się do Aritiki który,był na wozie.Poczym wciągną Kirsiego na wóz. -Boli?-spytał Zixer -A rzebyś wiedział-krzyną Aritika. -Wszyscy szczęśliwi?Wchodzić do klatek!Bo oberwicie korbaczem,poczym Kirsi i Aritika odrazu wskoczyli do klatek. -Pomógł bym wam jakbym nie został skuty przez tego bałwana.-powiedział Zixer. -Oby Kredo wyzdrobiał to rozprawimy się z nim-odparł Aritika patrząc na rącce w krwi!-Mocno widać? -Jagdyś wiedział to nienajgodzej!-Odparł Zixer,poczym zza zaktętu wyjechało dwóch innych tytanów obaj z miotaczami,i korbaczami. -Idą posiłki!Ha,ha,ha-krzykną tytan -Ej,Kirsi jak Kredo żyję?-spytał się Zixer? -Tak,żyję ale narazie ciężko z nim!!!-odpowiedział Kirsi -Przeżyję,nieprzeżyję w sómię ostro dosał ,jak jest śilny to przeżyję jak nie to po nim,i po kasię dla mnie więc przeżyję!!!-odpowiedział tytan Tytani dołączyli do grópy i dalej kontynuowali podróż.Po godzinie.Kredo wciąż był nieprzytomny,Kirsi spał,zaś Zixer i Aritika snóli plany o uciece.Dwaj tytani dołączyli też zbiega z niezanego państwa o kolorze biało-żółto-czarnej. -Mam pomysł ten nowy morze nam pomóc przy ostatecznej walce!-powiedział Zixer -Oby,planuje walkę ale niemamy broni a krata pochłania magię!-odparł Aritika -Ej,ty pomożesz nam w ucieccze?-spytał Zixer -Jakbyym miał broń...to może ale nie to nieuda wam się,dostaniecie tak korbaczem ,że niedojedziećie żywi do tego kto ich wynają.-powiedział szybko Amak. -Ale pomógł byś nam jakbyśmy mielki broń??-spytał Zixer -Nie...-odpowidział szybko Aritika -Tak,o tak!!!-odparł Amak -Mam plan!Słuchaj,wieczorem zatrzymamy się napewno wtedy nas wypuści,a ja i Kirsi zaatakujemy pierwszego a ty ukradniesz korbacz drógiemu,i wypuścisz Zixera,zixer zabiję drugiego a ty wyćwigasz trzeciego korbaczem na zakładników!Dobrze?-spytał Aritika -Stoji ale wieci co się stanie jak wam się nieuda?-spytał Amak -Będziemy torturowani i zabici?-spytał Zixer -Powiedzmy-odparł szybko i bez namysłu Amak -Prry-krzykneli tytani poczym jeden zsiadł ze Skalnego Rumaka i ruszył w stronę klatek!Aritika przygotował się do skoku wraz z Kirsim ale oni poczli pod skałyy nasząc jakieś skrzynik.Aritika wyją dwa sztylety,które stworzył z Zixerem podczas podróży.Jeden dał Kirsiemu drugi zostawił sobię! -Mówiliślcie ,że tego niemacie!!-powiedział Amak -Niewiedzieliśmy czy im to powiesz!!-odparł Aritika.Nagle podszedł tytan i otworzył klatkę po czym przystwił miecz do gardła Aritiki i Zixera.Wyrzucił z klatki Aritike który zaś został złapany przez innego tytana.Zixer wylazł ale ręce miał skute w kajdanki które chwytały magię. -Jak to zrobiliścię przeciesz klatka pochłania magię-spytał Amak -Ale nie od zewnątrz!-odpowiedział Aritika.Jeden tytan usiadł i piekł na ogniu zwierzę a drógi prowadził więźniów.Nagle Aritika wyrwał się i uderzył kamieniem w głowę.On upadł a Aritika wyją sztylet. -Komu to wbić???-krzykną Aritika -Grrryyyyyy-wrzasną tytan który prowadził Zixera i rzócił się na Aritike,który dźgną go w noge poczym powalił go i przycisną oderwaną gałeźią,poczym tytan piokący jedzenie wzią korbacz i chciał walnąć Aritike ale dostał cięką gałęzią drzewa (zwaną chlubą lub rózgą) poczym odwrócił się i dostał dwókrotnie mocniej po twarzy.Kirsi walczył sztyletem z tytanem a Amak miał czas wźiąść miecz.Dobra passa się odwróciła-Zixer oberwał korbaczem tak ,że upadł i płyneła zpod niego krew,a Kirsi obrywał pięścią od tytana.Potem nastąpiła znów szala siły i-Zixer ćminą tytana tak mocno ,że ten prawie ,że nie upadł,Kirsi udeżył kamieniem w głowę tytana.Amak zdobył miecz i biegł na pokonanie wszystkich ale zza skał wyskoszył czarny Skalny Rumak na którym siedział następny tytan z korbaczem i miotaczem.Strzelił w Amaka. -AAGGHHHHHH-krzykną Amak i upadł na ziemie.Następnym celem miotacza czwartego tytana był Zixer który padł jak nieżywy na ziemię i dostawał korbaczem od tytana.Tytan zezkocztł z rumaka i biegł w stronę bujek.Korbacz uderzył w Aritike który odleciał i padł na ziemię.Kirsi oberwał też korbaczem i odleciał na pare metrów.Tytan odrazu podbiegł do rannego tytana i spytał się kto mu to zrobił a on wskazał leżącego Aritike.Aritika odrazu podniusł miecz który trzymał wcześniej Amak.Tytan podniusł miotacz i wystrzelił w czerwonego glatoriana,który odleciał na metr i padł nieżywy.Mieli jednego lekko rannego a drugiego mocniej. -Teraz zobaczycie skubańce!!!!!!!!!!-wrzasną tytan z korbaczem w ręku. Część 5 Kredo ukradkiem wymkną się z klatki i podniusł miotacz który leżał koło spikita.Wystrzelił.Nabuj powalił największego czarnego tyana z ogromnym mieczem.Następnie obu pozostałych ale ten co walczył z Aritiką podniusł się trzymając za krwawiącą nogę i wystrzelił z potężnego miotacza przyjaciela. -Nie!!!!!!!-krzykną Aritika.Podnosząc głowę zmróżył oczy i próbował znaleść miecz.Zixer zmienił ją w metal i Kredo oberwał bryłą metalu. -Ouuuuuuuuuuu-krzynkną Kredo trzymając się za miejsce gdzie oberwał.Aritika znalazł miecz i sztylet,Kirsi podniusł korbacz.Zixer podniusł miecz czarnego jak ziemia tytana.Ranny tytan niemiał szans wygrać z trzema uzbrojonymi po zęby tytanami.Zaciągnął spust a miotacz powalił natychmiast Zixera który padł na Kirsego i obaj padli na zimie.Aritika wiedźiał ,że tródno teraz wygrać ale delikatnie oparł ręce o kolana i czekał.Tytan natychmiast wystrzelił,a czerwony glatorian skoczył i wylądował na tytanir.On zaś upadł. -Ty skubańcu!!!Zginiesz!-krzykną przewalając glatoriana na drugą stronę. -Osz...!Zobaczymy czy teraz się pośmiejesz!-odparł i wbił mu sztylet w drugą noge. -Agghrrrrrr-wrzasną i potoczył się po piasku,skręcił się i leżał.Aritika trzymał nóż i miecz.Na jego tworzy widniał gniew i szczęśćie.Ten kto go widział miał problem odróżnienia czy się śmieje czy jest zadowolony.Spojżał na sztylet i nagle przestał się derenwować i wyglądało to jakby wszystko miał gdzieś.Zmrózył oczy padł na ziemie.Za nim stał tytan z czarnym pancerzem i miotaczem. Część 6 Świat wirował. Wszystko co wydawało się ów tak spokojne, teraz zaczęło uciekać lub obracać się z taką siłą ,że Aritika zemdlał. Leżał na ogromnej pustyni. Było mu przyjemnie, nic mu nie brakowało. Po chwili z ziemi wyleciały ogromne pnącza. Aritika został wciśnięty z 100 tonową siłą w piasek. Poczym przepadł. Pod ziemią znalazł się w ogromnej grocie i zastanawiał się czy jeszcze żyje. Po chwili koło naszego bohatera pojawił się Zixer. Było on tak pokiereszowany, pół żywy i pół umarły. Wyją nóż i dźgną Glatorianina Magmy. Aritika obudził się, z nie wyobrażalnym bólem brzucha. Miał chęć zginąć aby tak nie cierpieć, ale po jakimś czasie ból przestał mu dokuczać. Dotąd nie zdawał sobie sprawy co się dzieję. On, Kredo, Zixer, Amak, Kirsi byli uwięzieni na ogromnym wozie. Pojazd dojeżdżał do ogromnego , ów strasznego budynku. Aritika spojrzał na budynek. -Addre – odrzekł po chwili bez namysłu. Addre jest czarownicą, nie nawiedzi glatorian, choć dla Aritiki przez długie znajomości da chyba wyjątek, wrzucając do bezdennych czeluści. Ale choć może potraktuje go trochę lżej albo zniszczy bez namysłu. Jednym słowem, Aritika nie chciał się z nią spotkać, to napawało go strachem. ... Aritika zaczą gorączkować w miare zbliżania się do groty Addre. Ból brzucha nasilił się, był już nie do zniesienia. Zaczynał mdleć... zdawało mu się ,że lata. Zixer i reszta patrzyli na niego ze zdziwnieniem. Wiedzieli ,że umierał, tylko Aritika nie wiedział co mu jest. Pochwili uniósł sie w górę nad wóz i wzbił się w powietrzę z zawrotną prędkością i znalazł się na jakiejś planecie w innym miejscu i o innym czasie. -Kim ty jesteś i co mi zrobiłeś?- Zapytał zdesperowany patrząc na osobę stojącą przed nim i na swą zagojoną ranę. -Domyśl się...- odpowiedziało mu echo, Aritika patrzył prosto w oczy dziwnej istoty. Ta wyciągneła rękę i złapała Aritikę prowadząc go przed sobą. -On umarł- powiedział Kredo ze smutkiem sprawdzając puls, wszyscy schylili głowy po czym Amak zawołał: -Uwaga!!! -krzykną wskazując ogromną kulę ognia i lodu. Wszyscy wiedzieli ,że czeka ich śmierć. Część 7 ostatnia Wszyscy leżeli na ziemi, Kredo obudził się ostatni, to co zobaczył było przerażające. Widzał zmasakrowane ciała kolegów, jednak nie było z nimi ciała Aritiki. Trzymała je odchodząca postać. Owa postać odwróciła się i spojrzała na Kredo. Poczuł on okropny ból całego ciała, przez który padł na ziemię pół żywy pół martwy. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi w Powstanie 2 Kategoria:Bara Magna i okolice